We can live like jack and sally
by Ivelian
Summary: Tru's life seems to be getting more complex, but jack's less...is he somehow getting the upper hand? harrison is also in trouble once again..and jack has a secret in store.


Tru pulled her eyes open the sun beamed into her gaze, she shut them in reaction.

Her body refused to co-operate, but she managed to take control once more...she opened her eyes again the realize she wasnt at home in her comfy bed, but she was at the morge...she glanced at her watch to find it was "10:00am"

Obviously, now the memory floated back to her that she had fallen asleep at work, one of those boring shifts nothing happening.

She heard the doors flip open then back and forth, then in came Davis through the doorway to the office.

"Hey, you do realize you can go now right? you dont have to stay-" he was interupted by an eager Tru, "Oh yeah-thanks. See you tomorrow?" she asked slipping on her jacket and grabbing her bag.

He responded quite shaken by her speed of reaction, "uh, y-yes...tomorrow...bye." He felt frustrated by the way he acts around people who just shake him and where he works off, he kind of misses the company.

Outside Tru unlocked her little blue car her brother had helped her purchase, she pulled open the door then a voice called "Tru! Wait up!" It was Harrison.

"Hey little brother, what trouble are you in now?" she leaned up against her vehicle.

He was acting shifty, her thoughts told her either he was in trouble or he wanted help with lindsay, and sure enough she was right.

"Hey, its my sister. I was wondering if uh-" just howd she'd thought...more favours... "could i stay around at your appartment?...my place i leant out to a friend. its kinda full. so..." he moved on the spot, his face a hoping one.

"Oh gee harrison, i cant lindsay and me are doing something tonight...a get together to talk about this thing." she coded...Lindsay actually wanted to talk about Harrison and needed Tru's oppinion.

His gaze sank and went to the floor in disapointment, "oh...you dont think she'll mind if i stay at hers if shes at your right?"

Tru sighed, there was definatly something up with her brother's _friend _and she knew it was dodgey, "you'll have to run it through with her. Im sorry harr..."

He smiled, "its alright, ile find somethin'. im good at that...see yah around sis." He walked off and around the corner.

The preasure he puts on her he is totally unaware of, "oh boy..." she sighed as she hoped into her car, then drove off to her place.

The brass key twirled in the lock it was paired to, and Tru stepped inside...

She placed her bag on the couch and lay her jacket on her bed.

All this work and no play was getting to her, she could feel the stress coming on just when she didnt need it.

After afew hours of watching nearly every channel or anyone she flipped over to in about a minute a rythmed knock tapped on the door, Tru knew it was Lindsay, always the same knock.

"Hey" She said opening the door to see her best friend then let her in, "Everything okay?"

"yeah, just alittle trouble with Harrison..." Lindsay put in while lugging her winter coat over a chair, "he got in something big this afternoon..." she sat down and flatterned her flustered hair.

Tru's mood changed in an instant, "what kind of trouble?"

Lindsay chringed then answered with a slight fear that Tru would explode or something, "Beaten up...down an alley, not that far away from the morge actually" she said in thought imagining it taking place then shuddered, "he's at my place, with an ice pack and the phone in hand just incase the blow to his head gets any worse..."

"Omg, he was beaten badly? like that time before?" Tru wanted to see her brother and make sure he was definatly alright.

"Maybe you shouldnt see him Tru, all this stuff thats on your plate...its not good for you." she put in concerned.

Tru thought about her decisions then trusted lindsay's most of all, "okay...just make sure he doesnt die." she tried to make it look jokingly.

Looked like Lindsay believed her act, "okay, he will be fine with me...i cant stay long. the damsell's at home and you know him."

Tru smiled, she knew her best friend would look after her brother, afterall they were best friends.

"Yeah..."

They talked and chilled out that afternoon till 5:00pm, the jokes and laughs theyd had were unbelievable...Lindsay did have a sense of humour and weird imagination.

"Well gotta go" lindsay said with a smile, "call me?"

"Sure. bye.." she shut the door and slumped down on the couch...her phone went and to her suprise it was Harrison, "hey harr, whats up?"

He added alittle slower than normal, "tru..." he didnt say anything else, "t-tru...?"

"harr? whats wrong?-" a sounded like he dropped the phone then he muttered something.

"Tru...im alright...w-where's lindsay?"

"She's just coming, why? are you hurt?"

"No, fine...im great...really..." he hung up.

She was startled but couldnt think of anything she _could_ do. Lindsay was on her way over there and she had a headstart. If anything was wrong she'd hear the phone.

Her eyes closed, and she sank away into her dreams...


End file.
